I Will Save You
by ShyMaryButterfly
Summary: Leia Organa is a rebel child, she knows who her biological father is and call herself Leia Skywalker. She discover the terrifying secret when she was very little and make the promise of one day she will save her father from the dark.
1. Leia Skywalker

Hello, my name is Leia Skywalker. How do I know? Well… I kind of overheard my adoptive parents Senator Bail Organa and Queen Breha of Aldeeran, when I was five years old, in a discussion on how to protect me and from whom. They mentioned two names Anakin Skywalker (Hero Without Fear) and Darth Vader (The most terrifying man in the Galaxy) and said that their where the same person, a man who become twisted and evil. But I know better, this man is my father.

One night I was alone outside near the gardens playing by my own while my adoptive parents where in some kind of meeting in what I wasn't allowed to be. I really was not alone two beings where with me; playing with me, a man and woman. She was very pretty with beautiful big brown eyes, her personality was sweet, nice and full of wisdom. He was handsome and mysterious with almost the most atractive celestial blue eyes I have ever seen. Be with them makes me feel safe and protected, maybe they where family at least they left like they where. I always sees them, they show me how to use the Force and what it is.

Several years later when I was seven years old, Bail caught me levitating a book at the Palace library and began to fight with me. Did I told you that using the force was my dirty little secret? No? Then now you know. The fight was so, so long that it longs all hole night, anyway what was the big deal. He forbid me to use it and ground me for an entire month and since that day I make a promise _"I'm going to save you daddy, you need me and I need you"_.

I began to investigate who daddy was or is by using the holo net and through the Force. It pains me that he suffer a great deal, he loved my mother and lost her. Her name was Padme Amidala, former Queen and Senator of the Naboo, she was very pretty I look a lot like her. What surprised me is that I have a twin brother who is leaving at the other half of the Galaxy in a planet call Tatooine with family from my daddy's side. This makes me mad, because Bail never mention him this is wrong family supposed to be together.

Daddy was betrayed by the man he served and he have not knowledge of it. What broke my heart was finding out he is a cyborg that night I saw everything by a Force dream. I experience his pain and suffering at the transformation of the scariest man in the Galaxy, Darth Vader. I wake up a few days later at the hospital with a massive pain in all my body, the worst of all is that I got stuck a week and a half in that horrible place. With all this information I made a plan which will take action soon, very soon.

Today 10 years later I am making my plan real, I will make it take life. _"Don't worry daddy I will save you"_. I've been hunting the Star Destroyer the Executor, Vader's starship for a month and now I found it. Can you believe that is in front of me, I know he is there. My ship the Twilight is the exact replica of daddy's ship from the Clone Wars the only difference is that mine have a cloaking device. My mission is a secret mission no one know, because is a secret. This moment Bail is very scared, because his daughter Princess Leia Organa was abducted by pirates a few months ago. Or so he believe, I made my scape look like it and I made a pretty good job. I'm sitting in the Twilight looking in amaze the enormous Executor in front of me and analyzing it to look at where I should dock my ship without them noticing.

I decide to take action and dock at the ventilation system, with me there is a curious astro droid that belongs to the family his name R2-D2. He was my father's companion at the Clone Wars and my mothers when she was Queen at Naboo, now it belongs to me.

"R2 stay with the ship and go to Doctor Dree Medical Facility and wait me. Please R2 get out of trouble." R2 deep in affirmative and both move into action.

I really don't know what to expect from a man that can be insane. I make myself run through the halls looking for my daddy. This ship is enormous. I'm concentrating in Vader's Force signature is very dimly like if his meditating and suddenly dispersal. Oh no how I'm going to find him! I wander by the corridors and puff I'm lost! Sith this is not good! I have to run some stormtroopers are following me and they caught me. Today is not my day, not at all.

* * *

Seventeen year later from the death of my beloved wife and child I suffer from my own actions. The dark consumed me and my soul scream for a little of light and if it is possible get out of this suit too. My mind goes around wandering of Padme's touch in my skin, her lips at my lips, but I killed her or so my Master told me and keep remind it.

I'm at the bridge lost in though looking at the stars, the Force today seems to be uneasy giving me a great headache. Behind me I began to hear a commotion Captain Ozzel was asking questions of some girl on board. _A girl! _He told the troopers to look for the girl and put her in the brig. I saw his intentions he was going to question her and if she didn't know a thing of the Rebels he was going to make her his. _Wait! What! That man is completely lunatic do he really think I'm going to let him do the questions as far as I know I out rank him!_

I decide to walk to the commotion and ask, "What is going on Captain Ozzel?"

Ozzel jump when I appeared behind him and ask. Did I told you that I turned up the breathing sound of my mask? No? Too bad, I did because it keeps me insane.

"My Lord! There was a girl running at corridors I assumed she is a Rebel spy. She is at the brig now I was heading to it to interrogate this spy."

Oh Force! He is imagine himself with the girl in different positions. His mind scream in lust. This is disturbing. "Not necessary Captain I will interrogate the girl, the bridge is yours."

In the way to the brig I can feel the hatred coming from Captain Ozzel, but I don't care I am his superior and I want to see of what he was talking about. My head keep troubling me and the Force is getting more desperate. It want me to go to the girl I really don't have any idea why so much desperation.

I have the interrogation droid and two clones with me. Near the cells at the brig I can hear someone practically screaming.

"How in the Universe did I let this morons caught me so easy! What was I thinking! Know I am not going to find him at all! I'm stuck in this cell!"

That's definitely a girl, but who did she come here to find? I'm about to find out. I enter the cell and I saw for a brief moment at Padme, no she isn't Padme is she Senator Organa's daughter?

"Princess Leia Organa what a surprise." She turned around and I again saw Padme. _Wait what is happening?_

"It's Leia Skywalker, not Leia Organa." she snap at me. Wait Skywalker!? Is she claiming to be my daughter?

This time I turned and tell the clones to leave the cell with the droid they hesitate and leave. "Who you're claiming to be?"

"You daughter My Lord, Leia Skywalker daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala"

"I do not believe you, my child die with her mother when I killed her in Mustafar seventeen years ago."

"You did not kill her she die of a heart condition that complicate when she give birth. You aren't the source of her death. Also the Jedi's who were present commit a fault to you-"

"And what is that!?"

"They separate the children when born I hid them from you! Bail is part of that plan to KILL you!"

Leia fainted as soon as she tell me those last words. I caught her and went with her to the Med Bay. I have to figure out by myself if she is telling the truth.


	2. Anakin Skywalker

**This chapter is going to be short, very short. Next chapter was going to be full of adventure and reconciliation. **

Everything is pit black I only see a black empty space. I hear in the background very faintly a mechanical breathing almost like Darth Vader. Wait, Darth Vader? I was talking with him he found me? Yes he was at the cell where I was. Oh no, I took my annoyance with him I have to work hard with my temper or one of this days someone is going to lose his head by my one hands. I woke up slowly, I remember when I faint at the cell and two arms catch me in my way to the floor. I did not expect for him to stop my falling. Where am I everything is white and too bright, please someone turn of the light my eyes are hurting. My eyes adjust to the painful light and I look around and found Vader mask staring at me his breathing calm like he was sleeping, but he wasn't.

"Are you feeling better, Princess Organa." Ask Vader.

I'd give him a death glare and I feel through the Force that he has a big smile behind that mask. He was only teasing me.

"Yes, thank you for bring me here."

"No problem. You were telling the truth you are my daughter. May I ask what are you doing here?"

"I came here to save you."

"No one can save me it is too late for me." Vader's tone was sad and broken. I sit up at the small bed and took one of his hands.

"Is never too late. I found out a place where you can be restore and be human again and you can get out of that armor. You can turn your back from darkness and help me win this horrible war against this awful system."

Vader was looking at me and he was probing in the Force if what I was saying was the truth, he might be thinking I got mad. When he was about to answer a man with a smile I know too well, he wanted me in bed, enter the room. Vader looked annoyed and something inside of him growl when he heard my thoughts. Father to the rescue…

"Excuse me Lord Vader I came to see how the Rebel is I want to ask permission if I can make her talk by my own methods." With that Vader Force pushed him out of the room at the Med Bay and locked the door.

"Princess I will go with you to where you have speak of and I believe that you don't know everything about me. I'm not a dark user I never was I just can't get out of this armor and Sidious control me with it." he paused. "I will create a distraction to get out of here but first mask yourself from the Force and meet me at my personal ship, The Angel. I'll be there in a few minutes first I have to make sure no one follow us and keep my distance from the Ozzel or I will kill him."

"Don't worry maybe is me whose is going to make him look as a wall decoration." He smile and hug me, then we parted in different directions.

Leia has given me the hope I was looking for. I'm going with her. I don't care anymore of this ship or life, finally I'm going to be free. I have a tap on Leia and went to my quarters to look out of the plans of the Empire and a few personal things. In my way to The Angel I saw Ozzel looking at the Med Bay for Leia. I was so mad that I wanted to kill him, but something better passed through my mind I told him that I killed her and disposed her body myself I told him I will be living the ship and do not ask questions. Then walked to my ship and get inside. In there I saw Leia already at the pilot sit I personally did not like it, but I did not know where we going.

"Don't be scared of my driving I've been flying my whole life." Said Leia with a smirk in her beautiful face.

"I'm not scared, him terrified." I told her.

The way was smooth and peaceful even if my entire body hurts because of my prosthesis arms and legs. I was listening at Leia's stories. I know she was doing it trying to take the pain away. I was working. Like this I discovered that accident with the pirates and her ship was a fake. She also told me about the little she knows about her brother, she do not like been separated from her family she loves Bail Organa, but feels betrayed at the same time and that's how I discovered how honest and noble my daughter is. She defiantly take it from me.

Finally Leia set the ship inside the asteroid we were head of. R2 was already waiting for us and the doctor's assistance.

"Welcome Lord Vader, Princess Leia. Please come this way we will begin with you operation my Lord."

"Will this take a long time?"

"Not at all, we will be given an acceleration process and you will be complete in 48 hours."

"Thank You."

I was a little scared I admitted Leia give support staying with me she can. The doctors took out my mask and then put me a small mask that only covers my mouth and nose. They put me inside a bantha tank and by a few seconds everything became black.

The time passed and I grew worry every moment, the doctors said that he did not needed the mask to breath and that his body was absolutely broken his prosthesis where attached to the bone and they were drilled. My dad was unconscious for 48 hours already he looks absolutely gorgeous he is blond and his body is tall and slim. He was breathing slowly and even. There were scars that remains like the one at his left eye and the ones at his back. Dad eyes have movement and suddenly his eyes open, wow his eyes are blue they are beautiful.

"Leia how do I look?"

"Very handsome." I smiled. "Do you want to see yourself?"

"Yes, help me to get up."

He sat up and give me his hands, slowly get up he stay there for a while then step by step began to walk to the mirror at the wall. He looked at himself and freeze for a moment then his smile grew wider, somehow was a miracle it did not break his face. He turn around and hug me, the said.

"Thank You Leia for given me a hope and freedom. I love you so much."

"You're welcome daddy."

"When this Medical Facility tells me I can get away from here we will go to Tatooine and find your brother and then save this Galaxy from darkness."


	3. Luke Skywalker

I haven't feel this well in ages is only have been seventeen years, but is been too long. My obsession to find Obi-Wan faint almost completely, almost I have this feeling that I can't explain, like I'm going to see him soon. My heart is warm I'm going to forgive him not only for my sake, for his sake as well. Our friendship broke that horrible day, I'm wondering how I can forgive myself for all the things I did. All this years I though I killed my wife and now I do not know what to think. Leia has been very attentive and some days she began to fight with the doctors for them to let me go or to leave me alone. She is the baby girl I always dreamed off, brave, strong and loyal.

"Good morning. The doctor said you can go out today of this hell hole. Here this cloth is for you. I'll be waiting outside for you." With this Leia went out after giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

I change and got up quick to get out of there. Leia and I said our thank you and we went directly to her ship. I stop contemplating it. It looks like the Twilight, but is impossible the Twilight explodes at Mandalore years ago. She went out to look for me and smile when she saw my face.

"Do you like it?" she ask with a smirk in her face.

"Where did you found this ship?" I ask slowly and confuse.

"I remodel it, and ask that its shape have to be like the one you had at The Clone Wars, her name is The Twilight."

I felt my eyes open more and my mouth I swear was touching the floor. "Is beautiful. I want to fly it."

"I was going to ask you to."

Leia put the coordinates to Tatooine and we fly to over there. When we were close she activate a cloaking device for precaution. After a few hours we make it to Tatooine we flew near Anchorhead and contemplate the view. I almost run out of there with the ship. I really don't want to be there, but Leia says that her brother is here. At the town we found a speeder and use it to go to the Lars Farm. I have to visit my mother's grave, I need to.

My father today looks very sad, I believe this place brings memories and not good ones. We made it to the Farm at the front of the house was a very beautiful woman looking at the horizon. When she spotted us she ran inside and a man came out with a rifle pointing at us. They were scared and I tried to reason with them, but when I take a step he shot. At that same moment daddy use the Force and called the gun to his hand inspect it and disarm it completely using the Force. I give him a warning look and he gives a small smile.

"I'm sorry to frighten you. We just only want to talk. My name is Leia." I said trying to speak with them.

"I don't want any sorcery. Jedi are not welcome at this house I already told that old wizard to get the kriff away from my family!" said the man radiating anger.

"Old wizard? Do you know his name?" I ask slowly.

"His name is Ben Kenobi. He lives in hut not too far from here. Now get away from here, I don't want to see you again." He said not too nice.

We both get to the speeder. "Are you ok, dad?"

"He wasn't like that. I know who he is. He's my step brother Owen Lars."

"He looks grumpy too me."

"Yes, very grumpy."

We were trying to find this old Kenobi, when out of the sudden the speeder shut down and didn't want to turn back on.

"Great now what are gonna do?!" I exclaim.

"I will try to repair it. Night fall is closing by and here the nights are dangerous." Dad said not too happy.

A few minutes passed and Anakin could make the thing work. He was pretty mad then I hear a faint sound of a speeder closing by.

"Hey do you need help?" ask a boy who was getting out of the speeder.

"Our speeder broke down." I said lamely.

He look to both of us and then ask, "May I have a look?"

"Yes, of course." Said dad.

The boy look it and examine it for short while. "This is not broken. It have something missing."

"Where?" dad ask extremely annoyed.

"Here." The look in Anakin face describe trouble, and I don't like the sound of that.

"I don't live far from here you can come with me and will help you."

"It's ok, kid we are looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Um… Ben Kenobi."

"The old hermit? You never make it on foot. Hop in, I'll let you to him."

My father and I hop in the speeder and I began to have this feeling that meeting with this kid pot of nowhere was not a coincidence. The hermit live at the Wasted Lands said the boy for me it looks like he don't want to be found.

"Here we are." The boy step out with us and take a communicator. Dad was looking at the hut with a blank stare he did not approach like he is waiting for me.

"Where the HELL are you?" scream someone at the other side of the line at the boy's call. Making daddy turn around and look at us.

"I'm a detour, some friends have a problem with a speeder and I'm helping them. Don't wait for me." He lied to whoever was at the other line.

"Luke, just be careful okay?" said a sweet voice.

"Thanks, Aunt Beru."

"Just try to be here at the morning, your uncle is really mad right now. Love you."

Luke looked at us his a shy smile. "I'm sorry about that. If I don't report is going to have my head."

I heard a lightsaber turn on and dad's red lightsaber crash with the blue lightsaber. Luke's smile went out and I took both lightsabers to stop them, but it didn't work. They began to fight like two kids on the floor for a few minutes, until my dad sat at Obi-Wan's back and the poor guy cannot get up. Luke and I finish up laughing so hard that we can barely stand.

I did not expect that Obi-Wan will attack me like this. I know he was watching us from the inside and I was almost at his door. The kid's name was Luke I heard from his common link that talking to Owen and Beru. That is no way to talk to someone. Obi-Wan has aged terribly he looks older than he is, but he was only faking it with the Force man that punch hurt. When Leia took our weapons he punched me really hard. So I stopped him by sitting in his back. I am a grown up man, but I don't care.

"Come on Obi-Wan stop fighting me I just want to talk to you."

"Then get from me!"

"Only if you promise not hit again."

Obi-Wan sigh. "I promise, but you deserved it." he get up and said, "Young Luke what are you doing here? I believe you don't want to get your uncle mad."

"I'm avoiding him and they needed the ride." I'll be avoiding him too if I've been treat like that.

"Then let's come inside." He look at me and give a knowing smile.

We got inside the hut and I sit down beside Leia don't taking my eyes out from Obi-Wan.

"Princess Organa. I know you were alive."

"General Kenobi don't waste your time I am not going back to Alderaan."

"Of course you're not."

I was looking at Obi-Wan with an eyebrow rise. "Was that sarcastic?" Leia asked me.

"Yes." I answer. "So Obi-Wan I am asking for your forgiveness. I hope you can forgive, because I already forgive you for what you did to me seventeen years ago. If it wasn't for Leia I will still be living in darkness. She saved me Obi-Wan."

He was looking at me. "I know Anakin, I felt the shift in the Force."

"Your name is Anakin?!" ask Luke a little too loud.

"Yes. My name is Anakin Skywalker, once known as The Hero with no Fear."

"That cannot be true. I was always told that you died and a Jedi! Oh come on, that is not true!"

Something was not right. The kid was angry? But with who? "What is going on Obi-Wan?"

"Calm down, Luke. He was dead in a certain point of view."

"In a certain both of view?" ask Luke at the same time that I did.

"Now, now. Calm down the two of you. I will explain everything. So sit down before you faint and fall to the floor."

Luke calm down a little and I become more confused, but decide to sit down and listen. Obi-Wan tell the story of how I fell to the Dark Side and how Padme lost the will to leave and left a pair of twin's practically orphan. My heart was crying and my eyes could not keep my tears in the inside. Leia hug me and cried with me. I was expecting Luke to scream to me and to tell to go to hell or something, but no he just look at me sad and happy at the same time.

"I forgive you, Father. Now I understand why you are here. I want to go with you wherever you're going and I want to get out of this dust ball of a planet."

I got up and went to where Luke was he got up too and give a bear hug. We cried a little more. When I let go of him Leia tackled him to the floor. "I knew it. The Force did this we were meant to see each other in that accident with the speeder.

I was smiling and look at Obi-Wan who now look younger than eelier. Obi-Wan hug me for a while and ask me to join the rebellion. I accept, but first I have things to do. Beginning with Owen and finishing with Bail. Bail is part of the rebellion so that is last one of many.

"So Father what is next? Where are we going?" Ask Luke and Leia in perfect synchronization.

"We are going to an adventure."


	4. Author Note

Author Note:

I am sorry, but I inform you this Story will STOP for a while. I lost interest on it and my thoughts are mixed up. Also college began sooner than expected and I will not have time to write until months. :'(


End file.
